


09.34 PM

by oflaufeyson



Series: bits of moments [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, fluff if thats what you call it, kind of a sick fic, oh i typoed that to dick ajjdjsjsjdj no, once again kind of domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflaufeyson/pseuds/oflaufeyson
Summary: Seungcheol had to come home late one day and Jeonghan decided that waiting at the bus stop was better than letting him walk in the rain.





	09.34 PM

**Author's Note:**

> there's no guarantee that I can post a new work every week now, so I'll make a deal. On the very last day after my highschool entrance exams, I'll post two of my ongoing chaptered works. Hopefully it'll make me work on it more diligently! I'll have a long break, so I'll try to write at least 500 words every night then.

_ 09.34,  _ the last time he checked. Jeonghan almost drifted off to sleep once again for one split second, which was odd since he had deemed the action impossible with the stinging cold of the metal bench under his lap and the stray raindrops occasionally brought by the wind onto his face. It was a bad idea sleeping there, so he decided it'd be better to just stand up.

 

_ Where was Seungcheol?  _ Jeonghan huffed out another breath. But still he waited patiently with the large umbrella semi-folded in his hands. It was slightly dripping water for he used it on the walk to the bus stop, but he still held it close regardless of it occasionally staining his pants. It was cold, but he'd take it off once he's home anyways. 

 

It's been almost an hour now. Seungcheol texted earlier on that he had something to do and would come home later, but then it started pouring down  _ hard,  _ and Seungcheol was going to take the bus and walk on foot. So being the good boyfriend he was, Jeonghan -- unlike Jisoo, who had actually fallen asleep on the sofa and well, not even in the condition that allowed him to come with. Jeonghan had to leave him an old fashioned note -- decided to take their largest umbrella and wait for him at the bus stop. Except, Seungcheol still hasn't arrived yet and Jeonghan was getting tired.

 

Where was he even? Jisoo didn't go to work because of his cold that was thankfully getting a lot better, and if Seungcheol had gotten home the time he usually would, they'd probably had gotten more time to themselves. Which was starting to get rare. Heck, Jisoo even got himself sick with all the rest he's lost. Jeonghan sighed again at the thought, playing inside his head for the umpteenth time that day ever since he's gotten the word from Seungcheol. 

 

But it was soon replaced with other thoughts that he haven't thought that night, making himself smile instantly. He recalled the events earlier that day when Jisoo convinced his boyfriends he'd be alright before they left him alone in the morning. Seungcheol had gotten so worried and pouty ever since the night before when the two woke up at 2 AM feeling Jisoo’s high fever. It had gotten down in the morning, but Seungcheol still spent a good five minutes kissing him and nuzzling his nose before leaving that he had to be pushed away because  _ ‘You’ll catch it, you idiot’.  _ Seungcheol doesn't catch colds easily, so Jeonghan wasn't too worried. Besides, taking care of your boyfriend is admittedly pretty fun.

 

When Jeonghan returned home at about 3 PM, Jisoo was passed out on the couch with the TV on and his fever had returned. Jeonghan had gotten so worried that he looked up soup recipes online and made one, surprising him with it when he woke up. He said it was good, but Jeonghan wasn't convinced. Then they spent the rest of the day cuddled up on the couch under layers of blankets because Jisoo refused bedrest saying he was bored, even though he obviously fell asleep earlier on. He proceeded to fall asleep again, timely with the rain that started ten minutes earlier. His last words were  _ “How’s Seungcheol going to get home in this rain?”  _ and it got Jeonghan worried again. 

 

So, after he dozed off, Jeonghan princess carried him to their bed and set off to wait for Seungcheol in the rain, making sure the boy wasn't already on the way home. His last text was twenty minutes ago then, saying he was just heading back. Tons of busses had passed since Jeonghan arrived, but his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. It got slightly better though, now that Jeonghan felt warm and fuzzy inside after  _ actually  _ thinking about his boyfriend and along with his other boyfriend, the smallest of smiles still gracing his lips.

 

More random scenes and thoughts and even songs flooded his head again, getting him bouncing slightly on his toes as he waited for the next bus. His phone was secured in the front pocket of his hoodie, and he was too lazy to take it out. He wasn't sure why, because it was most likely going to ease his boredom. 

 

After about ten more minutes, another bus appeared in sight. Jeonghan looked up as it came to a halt, not allowing himself to get his hopes up. But as a familiar grey beanie came into sight as the owner stepped down, Jeonghan perked up instantly, like a loyal dog waiting for its master. Seungcheol’s eyes widening as it landed on him made his hour of waiting suddenly worth it. 

 

“Jeonghan!” he called out in surprise. As he neared, his hands immediately wrapped around Jeonghan’s body and his lips capturing the other’s in a kiss, all the movements flowing so naturally into a perfect fit. “What are you doing here?” Jeonghan smirked against his lips. “Couldn't risk my other boyfriend also catching a cold.” “Well, what about you? How long have you waited here? You could've gotten one yourself.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes, holding onto Seungcheol with one hand he had freed from the umbrella. “Not that long. Maybe like an hour.” “ _ An hour?!  _ Hannie!” “What?” “That's too long! You shouldn't have done this!”

 

His raised voice probably got the attention of some passengers that came out of the bus with him, currently waiting on the rain or readying their umbrellas. Jeonghan payed the no mind per usual and huffed out a breath. “Seungcheol, I'm fine! If I hadn't come, you would've had to walk through this rain that hadn't let down in an hour and there's a higher chance of you catching a cold than me.” Seungcheol narrowed his eyes at him and before he knew it, Jeonghan had him pinching his nose lightly. “Your nose is cold. Come on, we should get out of here before we  _ both  _ catch colds.”

 

Not giving him a chance to protest, Seungcheol snatched the umbrella out of Jeonghan's hands and opened it, pulling him along by the wrist. Jeonghan decided to give up on arguing to hold the umbrella. He was getting tired of holding it anyways. 

 

“Sorry I had to come so late and make you wait,” Seungcheol started a few minutes in their walk back, voice loud to speak over the rain. “Thank you so much, baby.” He let go of Jeonghan's hand to snake around his shoulder and pinch him on the cheek. The younger grinned. He always pretends to hate the action, but it actually felt so endearing. “No problem.” He wondered if Jisoo was awake at home or if it'd be too late to spend some time together before bed.

 


End file.
